I'm Not Hate You, Friends !
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: "Apa maksud ucapanmu Lucy-chan ?"/ "Mengapa ? Bukankah kau temanku ?/ "Apakah kau membenciku ?"/"Minggir ! Aku bukan lagi temanmu !"/ "Lucy, tolong aku ! Kumohon !"/ "Maafkan aku Lucy dan terimakasih untuk semuanya"/ "Selamat tinggal Lisanna, Kuharap kau bahagia tanpa diriku/ "Aku tak pernah membencimu, Lisanna"/One-shoot /


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Tokoh : -Lucy Heartfilia -Natsu Dragneel**

**-Lisanna –Erza Scarlet**

**Pair : Nalu or Nalis or Not have pair**

**Rated : T (mungkin…*Sweatdrop*)**

**Author : Naze-Dzena *Don't be a plagiator !***

**Warning : Bahasa jelek, TYPO's, alur kecepetan, gaje, OOC, DLDR, dll**

**Summary : "Apa maksud ucapanmu Lucy-chan ?"/ "Mengapa ? Bukankah kau temanku ?/ "Apakah kau membenciku ?"/"Minggir ! Aku bukan lagi temanmu !"/ "Lucy, tolong aku ! Kumohon !"/ "Maafkan aku Lucy dan terimakasih untuk semuanya"/ "Selamat tinggal Lisanna, Kuharap kau bahagia tanpa diriku/ "Aku tak pernah membencimu, Lisanna"/One-shoot /**

**I'm Not Hate You, Friends !**

Kota Magnolia…

Seorang gadis bersurai perak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tempat dimana itu merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya bersama sebuah buket mawar putih ditangannya. 2 tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian yang menyadarkan arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

_**Flashback On…**_

"_Yo Luce !" ucap Natsu kepada sahabat kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku itu, ia heran mengapa kekasihnya itu dapat bersahabat dengan gadis kutu buku seperti Lucy padahal kekasihnya itu popular di sekolahan._

"_Yo" ucap Lucy tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, ia seorang kutu buku, bahkan ia hanya mempunyai seorang sahabat saja, Lisanna, sebenarnya ia juga heran mengapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan gadis popular seperti dirinya. Ia juga memiliki sahabat yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya._

"_Natsu-kun !" teriak Lisanna ketika melihat Natsu berada di tempat duduknya, tepat disebelah sahabatnya._

"_Lis, aku pergi ke perpustakaan ne ?" ucap Lucy pada Lisanna ia tak mau menganggu sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk cinta itu._

"_Ne, hati-hati Lucy-chan !" ucap Lisanna, ia tahu maksud sahabatnya meninggalkannnya. Sahabatnya memang orang yang sangat peka._

"_Setelah istirahat ini,1 jam pelajaran dan kita pulang, Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Lis !" ajak Natsu, tentu Lisanna akan mengangguk pasti._

_~ Naze-Dzena ~_

_Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya ada Lucy, seluruh temannya telah pulang sekolah termasuk sahabatnya Lisanna, ia tadi sempat diberitahu bahwa sahabatnya itu akan pergi dengan Natsu, sekedar untuk jalan-jalan berdua. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, namun saat ia melintasi kelas milik Natsu, telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu._

"_Yo Natsu ! Apa rencanamu sudah terlaksana ?" ucap seorang pria, Lucy yakin itu teman-teman Natsu, karena namanya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan._

"_Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dendamku terbalaskan" ucap suara lain, Lucy yakin itu suara Natsu. 'Ini suara Natsu' batin Lucy_

"_Sebenarnya apa rencanamu itu ? Kami bisa membantumu" ucap suara pria yang pertama kali menyapa Natsu tadi._

"_Sederhana, aku hanya ingin dia mati karena ayahnya telah membuat ayahku mendapatkan hukuman mati" ucap Natsu, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menjauh keluar dari sekolahan itu._

'_Aku harus memberitahu Lisanna, tapi apa ia percaya padaku ?' Batin Lucy._

_Keesokan harinya…_

"_Lis, aku ingin bicara penting padamu ! Kita bicara berdua saja !" ucap Lucy ketika ia baru sampai dikelasnya. Ia melihat Lisanna bersama Natsu sedang asik mengobrol di kelas, segera ditariknya lengan Lisanna untuk menjauhinya._

"_Baiklah Lucy-chan, Natsu-kun aku pergi dulu, jaa ne…" ucap Lisanna, ia mengikuti Lucy dari belakang, gengaman tangan Lucy sudah dilepasnya tadi._

_Toilet SMA Fairy…_

"_Lisanna, kumohon jangan dekati Natsu lagi, ia akan membunuhmu" ucap Lucy serius_

"_Apa maksudmu Lucy-chan?" ucap Lisanna tidak percaya akan ucapan sahabatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya. 'Ini Gila…' batin Lisanna masih tak percaya akan ucapan Lucy._

"_Kemarin aku mendengar ia berbicara dengan temannya, aku mendengar bahwa ia akan membunuhmu, ia dendam kepada ayahmu. Percayalah padaku Lis !" ucap Lucy serius, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu sahabatnya itu._

"_Mengapa ? Bukankah kau temanku ?" ucap Lisanna tak percaya pada ucapan Lucy, yang benar saja kekasihnya ingin membunuhnya._

"_Tentu, bahkan kau sahabatku. Percayalah padaku !" ucap Lucy memegang tangan Lisanna untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Lisanna terdiam sejenak, ini benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang sahabat menyuruh dirinya menjauhi kekasihnya. 'Apa Lucy-chan juga menyukai Natsu ? Tapi tidak seharusnya ia berbohong seperti itu' batin Lisanna dan pertanyaan negative mulai bermunculan di pikirannya._

"_Apakah kau membenciku Lucy-chan ? Atau Natsu yang kau benci ?" ucap Lisanna serius._

"_Tidak, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu karena kau sahabatku, Kumohon percayalah padaku !" ucap Lucy. 'Mengapa ia malah menjadi salah paham begini ? Hah…dia benar-benar keras kepala' batin Lucy. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memang egois, keras kepala tapi bisakah sekali ini saja ia mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh dirinya, sahabatnya sendiri._

"_MINGGIR ! MULAI SAAT INI KAU BUKAN TEMANKU APALAGI SAHABATKU ! DARI DULU AKU TAK PERNAH BERMAKSUD MENJADI TEMANMU ! AKU HANYA KASIHAN PADAMU ! AKU MEMBENCIMU LUCY HEARTFILIA! " ucap Lisanna dengan nada yang menyiratkan betapa marahnya ia, sebelum air matanya jatuh ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang masih shock atas ucapannya tadi._

'_Biarpun kau membenciku Lisanna, kau mencaciku, aku tetap akan menyelamatkanmu, jika suatu saat aku sudah tiada kau akan sadar arti keberadaanku Lisanna' batin Lucy, ia hampir saja menangis mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tadi, untungnya ia sudah tahan dengan segala umpatan kasar yang sering dilontarkan teman-temannya karena penampilannya itu._

_Semenjak saat itu Lucy dan Lisanna sudah tak pernah bersama-sama lagi, bahkan saat dikelas mereka saling diam dan tak menyapa, Lisanna lebih sering terlihat bersama kekasihnya, Natsu Dragneel. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengabarkan bahwa persahabatan antara Lucy dan Lisanna telah berakhir, diam-diam Lucy mengamati sahabatnya dari kejauhan, ia telah berjanji akan menyelamatkan sahabatnya tadi seperti saat ini. Ia tengah duduk di atap sekolah memgang sebuah teropong dan mengarahkannya tepat dimana Lisanna dan Natsu berada, bahkan ia memasang sebuah CCTV di seragam Lisanna, bahkan Lisanna pun tak menyadarinya, baginya itu mudah, hanya menciptakan sebuah CCTV mini dan memasangnya di sergam Lisanna. Ia juga membawa Netbook kesayangannya untuk memantau sahabatnya itu, yap..netbook itu terhubung dengan CCTV rahasia di seragam Lisanna._

_Taman Sekolah, Lisanna & Natsu…_

"_Lis, pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, maukah engkau ?" Tanya Natsu, dalam batinnya ia tertawa karena sebentar lagi rencananya akan berhasil, rencana membalaskan dendam ayahnya._

"_Baiklah, jam berapa ?" ucap Lisanna, ia begitu senang mendengar ajakan Natsu tadi._

"_Jam 9 malam, Nanti kujemput ne ?" ucap Natsu menacak-acak rambut Lisanna, itu kebiasaannya, ia suka melakukan hal itu._

"_Ne, jaa ne…" ucap Lisanna, yap…ia akan pulang ke rumahnya, tentunya untuk bersisp-siap untuk acara dinner-nya malam ini._

_Atap Sekolah…_

'_Ini tak bisa kubiarkan, ia pasti merencanakan hal yang buruk pada Lisanna, aku akan mengikutinya' batin Lucy, ia cukup terampil dalam hal bela diri, sebenarnya dirinya adalah agen rahasia resmi pemerintahan Jepang. Lucy menekan nomor rekannya, yap..ia butuh bantuan tak mungkin ia menyelamatkan Lisanna sendirian, ia bisa terbunuh._

"_Erza, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku ! Cepatlah datang ! Ingat ! Jangan sendirian !" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat Erza mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Lucy, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu ? Dimana kau sekarang ? Apa maksud ucapanmu ?" Tanya Erza ia heran mendengar suara sahabatnya sekaligus partner kerjanya._

"_Tidak Erza, aku baik-baik saja. Tolong awasi diriku melalui CCTV di seragamku ne ? Jika kira-kira aku tidak baik-baik saja ?Datanglah ! Jaa ne…" ucap Lucy mematikan teleponnya._

_Di suatu tempat.._

'_Apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja ? Hah…dia suka sekali membuat teka-teki seperti ini, apa aku harus menuruti permintaannya ? Aku punya firasat buruk, sebaiknya kuturuti sajalah…Kuharap kau benar-benar baik-baik saja Lucy-chan !' batin Erza segera mengambil netbook kesayangannya dan menghidupkannya untuk mengawasi Lucy._

_Sebuah Gudang…_

"_Natsu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini ? Disini gelap dan dingin ?Jangan…jangan…" ucap Lisanna tertahan, ia takut apa yang diucapkan Lucy menjadi kenyataan._

"_Tentu kau sudah tahu bukan, dari sahabatmu, si Lucy Heartfilia, haha kau begitu bodoh ! Percaya padaku dan membenci sahabatmu !" ucap Natsu mulai mendekati Lisanna bahkan tangannya siap untuk mencekik lehernya._

"_Lucy tolong aku ! Kumohon !" ucap Lisanna lirih, saat ini lehernya sudah dicekik oleh Natsu, ia tak mengira bahwa ia bisa dibutakan oleh cinta monyetnya. Tiba-tiba saja…_

_DUAK…BRUK…_

_Sebuah tendangan keras melayang dipunggung Natsu, yap…Lucy telah datang dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu kepada sahabatnya, makanya ia menendang punggung Natsu._

"_Ternyata kau cukup pintar Lucy Heartfilia !" ucap Natsu dengan kekehan kecilnya._

"_Yap, aku tidak sepertimu Dragneel-san !" ucap Lucy dengan senyum meremehkannya._

"_Tapi kau lupa satu hal Lucy Heartfilia, kau lupa hal penting dan itu dapat membunuhmu !" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba, seketika Lucy merogoh kantung celananya, dan sialnya barang itu tak ada. 'Dimana pisolku ? Tidak ! Jangan bilang kalau…'batin Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Natsu._

"_Hahaha…kubunuh kalian !" ucap Natsu segera menodongkan pistolnya ke Lisanna, Lucy yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari meunuju sahabatnya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu._

_DORR…Lisanna memejamkan matanya berharap di tubuhnya tak terjadi apa-apa, dan harapan itu pun terkabul tapi sayangnya, sahabatnya yang terkena tembakan itu. Lucy Heartfilia tengah memeluk dirinya, didadanya peluru itu bersarang dan sudah begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengotori gaun putih yang dikenakan sahabatnya hari itu._

"_Kau tak apa Lisanna ?" ucap Lucy disisa-sisa tenaganya, ia lupa bahwa dirinya tengah terluka apalagi lukanya sangat parah, peluru itu tepat menembus jantungnya._

"_Lucy, kau ! Kau terluka Lucy !" ucap Lisanna shock melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh Lucy, darah itu juga ikut membasahinya._

"_Selamat tinggal Lisanna, Kuharap kau bahagia tanpa diriku" ucap Lucy lirih, rasa sakit itu mulai muncul dan mungkin waktunya untuk pergi telah tiba sekarang._

"_Satu lagi Lisanna, ingatlah ! Aku tak pernah membencimu" ucap Lucy dan akhirnya matanya pun terpejam. Erza yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah begitu shock, ia tak percaya ini terjadi, ia terlambat menyelamatkan sahabatnya._

_**Flashback Off…**_

"Sekarang aku tahu Lucy, Arti dari sebuah persahabatan itu dan hari ini aku mengunjungimu lagi, Bisakah waktu ini terulang lagi Lucy ? Jika iya waktu itu aku akan percaya padamu Lucy, Sekarang semuanya terlambat Lucy…" ucap Lisanna ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, pemakaman. Tempat terakhir sahabatnya itu beristirahat dan suatu saat nanti juga akan menjadi tempatnya. Ia menatap nisan dengan sebuah nama 'Lucy Heartfilia', matanya berkaca-kaca, setiap kali ia kesini dirinya akan seperti ini, ia tahu sahabatnya idak suka jika ia menangis hanya karena dirinya.

"Lisanna-san…" ucap sebuah suara, Lisanna menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Erza Scarlet, sahabat dari sahabatnya yang namanya tercantum di batu nisan didepannya ini. Ia juga telah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya seorang agen rahasia resmi milik pemerintahan Jepang.

"Dia sudah ditangkap dan akan dilaksanakan hukuman mati besok pagi" jelas Erza sambil meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih sama seperti milik Lisanna, mawar putih merupakan bunga kesukaan Lucy. Lisanna terdiam, 'Natsu pantas menerimanya' batinnya, setelah kejadian itu Natsu melarikan diri dan saat ini dirinya telah ditangkap.

"Ini untukmu Lis, Lucy menitipkannya padaku sebelum ia menemuimu malam itu" ucap Erza memberikan sebuah buku tulis bewarna pink. 'Bukankah ini diary Lucy ? Aku juga memilikinya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Lucy ?' batin Lisanna, ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Ia membacanya…

_Pesan ini kutulis khussu untuk sahabatku, Lisanna_

_Ketika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah berada di alam yang berbeda denganmu, haha _

_Aku senang kau masih hidup Lisanna, aku disana pasti bahagia bukan ? Tentunya…_

_Aku punya sebuah teka-teki untukmu Lisanna, jika kau terlambat mengungkapnya maka kau juga kan menjadi orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Dan ini teka-tekiku…_

'_Mawar berganti mawar, sahabat berganti sahabat, Jika sang Mawar membenci mawar yang lain, maka seluruh mawar akan kotor, Jangan biarkan itu terjadi Lisanna' Aku tahu kau pasti tahu makna teka tekiku ini ?_

_Nah, kuharap kau bahagia, Oh ya sekarang kau tahu arti persahabatan dan teka-tekiku bukan ?Kuharap iya…_

_Selamat tinggal Lisanna…_

Lisanna tertegun membaca isi dari diary sahabatnya tadi, ia mengerti maksud teka-tekinya itu, ia yakin itulah yang diinginkan sahabatnya itu.

"Erza, dapatkah hukuman itu berganti ? Jangan membunuhnya, jika kita membunuhnya kita akan sama saja seperti dirinya yang telah membunuh Lucy" ucap Lisanna tiba-tiba membuat Erza bingung.

"Ini permintaan dari Lucy" ucap Lisanna sebelum Erza bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne.." ucap Erza dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Lisanna.

"Aku tahu Lucy, Seorang sahabat walaupun sahabatnya menghianatinya ia akan tetap berada disamping sahabatnya dan apabila sahabatnya itu dalam bahaya ia akan menyelamatkannya, walaupun itu adalah taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Dan maksud teka-tekimu adalah Kita tidak boleh membalas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang lain dengan hal yang sama yang telah dilakukan orang itu, kita perlu mengasihaninya, dan apabila kita melakukan hal yang sama kita tak ada bedanya dengan orang itu, atau bahkan malah lebih rendah dari orang itu. Kau benar-benar berhati mulia Lucy !" ucap Lisanna sejenak ia berhenti lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Lucy dan terimakasih untuk semuannya…" ucap Lisanna berlalu meninggalkan makam Lucy.

_E.N.D_

Hai minna-san !

Sudah berapa minggu Dzena menghilang ya ? Entahlah…

Dzena tahu nih ff gaje banget, iya kan ? Di ff ini fokus pada persahabatan dan mungkin tak ada romancenya…

Untuk itu, Dzena minta maaf…

Dzena punya proyek lagi, 3 ff lagi mungkin, tpi yang 2 itu terusan chap berikutnya, hehe…

Nah yang satunya itu baru, judulnya 'Bus Cintakku part 1' sedikit bocoran sih, hehe…

Ditunggu aja ya minna-san ! Ada yang punya ide pairnya ? Jerza atau Nalu ?

Itu tergantung dari kalian, kalau Dzena dah buat tpi baru 25% dan pairnya Nalu…

Ada yang ingin request pair lainnya ? Dzena tunggu kok…

Review ne ? Arigatou yang sudah review…

Salam hangat dari Dzena…


End file.
